The Giant Purple 'Party Crasher'
by skipperauroras
Summary: This is a weird idea I had a crossover with Trolls The Beat Goes On and Monsters Inc. Long Story short Randall finds a portal to the Trolls World and meets The Party Crashers.
1. The Portal

Randall Boggs had escaped from humans who had attempted to hit him with a shovel because they thought he was an alligator and they were possibly going to make him into a Wallet or a Purse or worse perhaps eat him for dinner. Randall had scars from the shovel beating and a also a very bad headache to go with it. Randall was banished from the Monster world and Monstropolis and there was no way back at least not one he knows of. So he was stuck in the Human World and needed to find a way to survive.

The location he's in is Louisiana which had a lot of Swamps, Randall decided he would wander of in the Swamps he figured it would be the best thing to do as there were not many humans there. Randall comes across a abandoned bridge that seems like it would be great shelter for the night. Randall tried to rest his head and shut his eyes and tried to go to sleep but then he heard a weird noise and he opened his eyes to see a weird colorful dimensional vortex of some sorts. He wondered if this could some how lead back to the Monster World but then again it's not a door. "Eh who am I kidding, What do I have to lose anyways?" Randall said and walked towards the portal and it sucked him in and brought him to the unknown world very quickly. It startled Randall that was for sure. The world looked different from both the Human and Monster World almost like he was in trapped inside a scrap book. "Well I don't think I'm in Monstropolis or The Human World anymore." Randall said looking around at the weird looking arts and crafty world.

Randall walked around in the forest he saw a lot of different creatures he'd never seen before, weird looking tiny spiders. Tons of different varieties of small animal like creatures. The place was nothing like he would ever imagined he'd be in one day. Randall heard tiny voices seeming to get closer some where. so he used he camouflage ability and he disappeared and hid in a bush just in case even though he was completely invisible. He saw creatures that seemed to be almost looked like at first glance miniature Lizards Monsters. Made him think he was in the Monster World but then he realized they looked way to different to be Monsters and way to small. It's almost like he was in the story Gulliver's travels something like that. He hid there and listened to the little creatures conversation.

"Ugh the nerve of Kaboom and Peter, when we come up with a new plan to Crash the Trolls Parties I swear what I'll do..." Bash said and was raving mad, he was angry that formal Party Crasher Peter had used one of Trolls weapons to launch Him, Pow, and Slamm-oh into the air and he was also mad that his younger brother had became friends with Trolls. Bash had now considered both of them to be traitors in his eyes. "I'm sure we'll figure something out on how to get them back, Bash." Pow said trying to calm Bash down. "Like what? Man Parties seemed to use to be so easy to Crash." Bash grabbed a rock and threw it at the bush Randall was in and Randall accidentally reappeared by a accident from the feel of the rock hitting him and he moved out of the bush backwards by accident as well.

"Uhm Bash uh Pow did you hear that?! Something in the bush!" Slamm-Oh. "What if it's one of those chompy rock creature thingys! It'll eat us!" Pow said. "Stop being Scaredy Swampkins! It's probably just a Grossom!" Bash said to them but secretly even he was slightly scared of what the creature might be. He walked around the enormous bush and saw a creature that looked to be like a creature like a Party Crasher, but very huge. The creature also had no clothing, and the creature was Purple with a little touch of blue on him.

Randall squinted and looked at the tiny lizard creatures, his hiding spot was found out and he had forgot to turn invisible. Bash, Pow and Slamm-Oh just looked shocked they had never seen a creature like this. "You're like a giant Party Crasher!" Pow said. "Who and What are you?" Bash asked the creature. "Also why do you wear no clothes?" Slamm-oh asked.


	2. Little Lizards

"Party Crasher? Maybe one time when I went to Monsters University one I went to with Roar Omega Roar. But now? Uhm no. Anyways My names Randall and I'm just trying to figure out how I got in this dimension. Also not wearing clothing is normal where I used to come from. What am I? Well I could ask you the same thing Also what's your names?. Anyways I'm a Monster that's all you need to know." Randall said to the Party Crashers. "Pow's my name." Said Pow "Slamm-oh" Slamm-oh said. "Names Bash, Well we're Party Crashers, and a Monster? Do you mean that like a figure of speech?" Bash asked. "Weird names, and No I literally mean I'm a Monster that's what type of creature I am, I'm a Lizard type of Monster. I was banished from the Monster world" Randall said. "Ooh what'd you do?" Pow asked getting to cocky for her own good. "That's none of your business!" Randall yelled at them getting snappish. "Yesh touchy." Bash said Bash looked at Pow and Slamm-Oh they seemed almost scared of Randall being slightly angry. "Chill guys, he won't hurt us I think..." Bash said. Randall folded his arms twice since he has more two arms. He was slightly annoyed at how nosey the Party Crashers were. Bash began to pace holding his hand on his chin thinking of something. Bash was thinking it'd be a great idea to have Randall as an Allie to help crash parties and possibly get revenge on the trolls but he was wondering how could he convince him.

"How do you get to this Monster World?" Bash asked Randall. "There was a closest door but it was destroyed, plus I'm not even in the world it was in anymore..." Randall said. "Well I think I know a way back to your world." Bash lied "you do?" Slamm-Oh said and Bash gave him a glare. "Oh right! Yeah we know a way." Slamm-Oh said. "I highly doubt that." Randall said. "Really Randall we know a way. I've seen closets before it could be easy like that." Bash said. "Probably too tiny for me to fit in." Randall said. "Well not our closets, but the ones in Bergen town yes. Bergens,They are about the size of you." Bash said.

"Do you really think it could be a portal back to Monstropolis?" Randall sounded hopeful almost. "Yeah yeah, I think I saw the portal thingy." Bash lied once more. "Please take me to this Bergen town." Randall said. "Uh hold on, would you do something for us in return?" Bash said. "Of course, I knew there was a catch." Randall said annoyed. "What do you want me to do?" Randall asked he still wanted the way back to the Monster World. "Help us Crash a Party." Bash said. "I'd rather not." Randall said. "Too bad, Then no way home for you." Bash said. "I'll find the town on my own." Randall said. "With no way of knowing what creatures are out there, I'd say you'd be dead the minute we left you. Even if you are a Monster, so have it your way Randy." Bash said. "Don't call me Randy!" Randall said angrily frustrated with the little creature. "Try not to get eaten by creatures!" Bash said and started to leave as well as Pow and Slamm-Oh followed.

"Wait!" Randall said trying to make the three Party Crashers come back. "I'm listening." Bash said. "Fine I'll help you Crash the Party you want to Crash. You better take me to that town to find a closet though." Randall said. "You have a deal, also I think I saw in the bushes when we meet you, you have the ability to change colors and go invisible that definitely would be handy. Can you show us that again?" Bash said. "Fine" Randall said and disappeared and then reappeared. "Wow!" Pow said. "Yep that's gonna be great ability that will come in handy some how." Bash said. Randall had no idea what party these little Punks they wanted him to Crash for their amusement but he knew one thing he wanted to go home so he'd put up with them so they'd take him to closet that had the portal.


	3. More of them

"Follow me" Bash said and started to walk of to somewhere. Pow and Slamm-oh followed him. Randall walked with them as well but where were they taking him. "Where are we going?" Randall asked. "The others have to meet you." Bash said. "There's more of you?" Randall said. "Yeah of course there is, you can't crash a party without help." Bash said. "Well yeah I guess that's right." Randall said.

They arrived at a place the party crashers were staying at the moment and there was quite a lot of them, I mean they could fill a miniature stadium if there was one. Randall didn't think there was this many of the creatures he thought it was just a small group of them. They were excited to see their leader Bash they didn't really notice Randall at first. "Hey, Smack." Bash greeted another Party crasher who was wearing goggles on his head. "Bash." Smack said smiling. They fist bumped eachother and Smack was glad to see the leader of the Party Crashers and Smack was glad his two friends Pow and Slamm-oh it's been quite a while since he and the other Party Crashers have seen the three. Then Smack noticed the huge purple lizard looking creature next to him. "Who's uh is that?" Smack asked Bash. Other Party Crashers saw Randall as well and were whispering about it wondering where Randall came from.

"He's with me guys, he's going to help us crash the trolls party from revenge!" Bash said. The Party Crashers got excited about this information. "Sounds good to me." Smack said. "Bash, When are we going to crash their party?" Pow Asked. "Tomorrow would be great, what do you think Randall?" Bash said. "Yeah sure fine, the quicker the better. The only reason I'm doing this is to find my way home. Not to please you guys..." Randall said he folded his arms twice. "Tomorrow it is then" Bash said.

So it was decided, Randall went somewhere else to think about it. I mean crashing a party? Sounds like what a bunch of teenagers would do, and he wasn't a teen anymore and had no interest in it, and How does he know he's not being double crossed in this, is Bash really going to take him to Bergen Town or is Bash just lying to get his way.

But what choice does Randall have really? Traveling through the Forrest alone with who knows what creatures lurk and try to find Bergen Town on his own just doesn't sound safe. Randall noticed it was dark now and he decided he'd get some sleep and think about it later. Randall laid down on the ground and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was morning, the sun had risen. "Hey wake up." Bash said trying to get Randall to wake up. Randall was still asleep, Randall hadn't gotten sleep for quite some time ever since he was banished human world and when he traveled to this weird dimension. Bash crossed his arms annoyed at how Randall wouldn't wake up. "Pow, make a loud noise." Bash said to Pow and Pow sang a note very loud. Randall woke up and covered his ear holes. "Ugh..." Randall said annoyed at the noise. "Why'd you do that?!" Randall yelled. "You wouldn't wake up, so I had to have Pow wake you up. It's time to crash the party." Bash said.

"Seems to early for that." Randall said. "We're going to miss their party if we don't get there in time." Bash said. "How do you even know there's one?" Randall said. "I used have scouts spy on them, but they are to clever for that now. So I mostly have Party Crashers spy on them in the bushes. Funny it seemed to work just as fine as having scouts under cover in disguise. My point is I know they are having a Party today." Bash said. "where is it?" Randall asked. "We are going there now, just follow me and I'll take you." Bash said. "What's your plan?" Randall asked. "Camouflage yourself and show up when I need you there. I'm going to use as a threat for when I need you too." Bash said. "Ok." Randall said. So the Party Crashers and Randall headed to the place the Trolls were partying at.


	4. Crashing Again

They arrived at where the Trolls are partying at. The party crashers and Randall hid behind bushes and trees to make sure they are not seen yet. Randall camouflage himself so no one would see him. "Ok Randall, the plan is when needing you, you see that tealish troll? His name is Branch he has their only weapon he calls it 'Gary' it's a remote control that has a lot of defenses. I need you to use your camouflage sneak up on him and steal it. The keyword is ham if I say it that's when I'll need you." Bash said. "Ok, seems simple enough. Really Ham as the keyword?" Randall said. "It randomly came into my mind for some odd reason. Just sneak up on branch when I say the word okay? Now I have to go discuss things with other party crashers." Bash said and went to talk with other party crashers.

Randall saw the Trolls they looked familiar like some toys he had seen in some kids room before when he was scaring them. But they are not the toys obviously because toys can't be alive... or can they? He saw the Troll Bash was talking about he had a leaf vest and brown shorts that have patches on them this was Branch. He saw him talking to a pink troll who had a flower crown and a blue dress on he wasn't sure who she was. The Trolls were setting up their party it was early. Bash and the other Party Crashers were waiting to make an entrance when everything was set up. Time goes by and the trolls party gets set up.

Bash shows up riding his mammoth and all the trolls look shocked at this unexpected visit. At the moment Poppy, Branch, Peter, and Archer were talking with each other not noticing what was going on. But then Archer notices that his brother is back for revenge. "Bash?!" Archer said shocked. Which got the others attention then the other Party Crashers showed up. "I thought you guys were launched into space?" Peter said jokingly. "How'd you even know we had a party if you didn't have a scout?" Poppy asked. "Let's just say I have my ways." Bash said. "Well anyway, I'm here to crash this party. So let's do this crash it." Bash said and the Party Crashers came flooding in. "You're forgetting I have Gary, right." Branch said. The Party Crashers stopped. "No, not really." Bash said and then yelled "HAM". "Huh? Ham? What eve- " Branch said and saw something invisible take Gary. "What the?!" Branch said absolutely confused. The invisible thing handed Gary to Bash. Now just about everybody but the Party Crashers were confused. "I'd like you guys to meet a new ally of mine, you can reappear now." Bash said wanting Randall to reappear. Randall of course reappears.

The Trolls stare at the purple creature that looked like a lizard that has four arms and four legs. they've haven't seen a creature much like him before. The closest thing they've seen that is sort of similar is probably Barnebis king gristle's pet crocodile but even that doesn't come too close to what this odd creature looks like. "This is Randall and he's a giant Party Crasher." Bash lied. The Trolls looked nervous and a bit scared. "He's going to help us crash this party, and he will stop you if you fight back. Battling with your hair isn't going to work this time. You better let us crash this party or else." Bash threatened. "O-Or else what?..." a background troll asked terrified. "I don't think you want to know." Bash threatened again. Lots of trolls were afraid of what Randall could do because he was huge.

"Bash, you leave my friends alone!" Archer said to him. "I guess you're not happy to see your brother, are you Kaboom?" Bash said. "You know what I've been way happier without you in my life actually! So why don't you just pack up and leave!" Archer said looking upset. "Not going to happen, little brother, in fact, I'm going to need to put you, Peter, Branch and Queen Poppy in your guys fungeon again. But not only Smack will guard it this time I'm going to make sure Randall guards it as well by keeping a close eye on it. You can do that right, Randall?" Bash asked. "Yes, I will," Randall said. "Okay good, Smack take them to the fungeon." Bash said and Smack took the four of them to the fungeon. Smack locked the door and said, "I'll make sure you won't get out of this place this time." Smack said to them and locked the door. "Great now how are we going to come up with a plan to get out of here." Branch said.


End file.
